The Mardi Gras That Never Ended
by Majin Blues
Summary: Many years after the events of Lost Souls, three familiar creatures roam the country in their black van.


Nothing was laying on a stained mattress, contents of the various stains on said mattress long forgotten but still embraced none the less, in the back of the black van exhausted but in a good way. Their 'concert' tonight was held at an 'underground' pub where they could and did as they damned well pleased on stage. His colleagues, his children, even though they were older than him by far relied heavily on his knowledge, charisma, and instinct. Twig was their driver and navigator who never referred to any map of any sort but by some profound instinctual sense of direction always found where ever they wanted and or needed to be at. Molochai would often be seen at the other's side with an assortment of sweets and liqueur on his person.

Nothing pressed himself deeper into the mattress, recalling the time the black van first picked him up on his lonely journey to Missing Mile. He was enchanted by devilish green eyes that spoke of mischief. He, like many before and after him, fell into those devious eyes and never fought against the current they brought. The three took him in and after got him so high and drunk that he was unaware that they switched bottles on him. He was curious when they all stared at him when he experimented the new container they gave him and when Nothing tasted a familiar metallic flavor the young man downed the bottle with enthusiasm that only matched their kind. It was then the misfit group took the hitchhiker in as one of their own.

"Those Goth kids are so tasty," Molochai said between mouthfuls of creamy cake.

"If Zillah was here he would have been able to drain at least one dry," Twig complained as he swerved to avoid hitting whatever it was that had a death wish.

Nothing frowned at the mention of the other member's name. Nothing loved Zillah both as a lover and family. He didn't see their relationship as wrong because the social norms didn't apply to their kind. Also Nothing hated the green eyed monster because of the back handed compliments/insults and abuse he endured during their brief time together. "But he is not here and I am," Nothing said harshly. The youngest member often wished that their other companion was his father instead. Christian was easily the most dismal of the group but he was alone the longest so it was understandable that he also craved their affections so much. Nothing would have to enforce his will again on Twig. If Nothing had a say in it, the three would exceed Christian's long life of 383 years and they would do so together.

They both knew it was Nothing who kept them alive and kept them safe even though they earn his ire from time to time. "And then we would start losing our 'fans'. Then what would happen when our supply drops and they stop coming?" Nothing let the question linger in the air for a moment.

The two looked to one another for answers but neither could come up with one of their own. Nothing couldn't remain mad at either of them for too long but Twig's punishment was already decided. "Come here Molochai," he said with a sigh. The more innocent creature crawled towards Nothing's lanky body only to feel his lips crash against the younger one's lips. The sweet craving individual pressed himself into his leader's body. "Know that I am not mad at you two but there are lines you do not to cross. For our performances we get a continued source of renewable food and joy. You will never be left wanting because they willingly give up a portion of their life to us."

To illustrate his point the youngest of the three withdrew a vial and poured its contents in his mouth before pulling Molochai back to his lips. Nothing chuckled softly as his partner groaned in satisfaction as he dripped blood onto the mattress, adding more character to their resting place, while Twig let his facial features fall into a pout that really didn't suit him well as his nose and eyes were far too sharp. "Nothing...," the more innocent looking Molochai whispered affectionately.

The young lanky youth gave a condescending smile to Twig, "for your punishment you will wait until morning for your feeding." Twig grumbled and complained but in the end he would follow Nothing wherever he would go as would his ever present companion.

Nothing felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. The concert, the after party, and the Chartreuse that flowed like the water from the french mountains. Supposedly if you drank enough your eyes would glow green. Unknown to his 'brothers' the young man clutched an old cassette player and inside was the gift from a friend in his old life and his first victim in his new one. It was his most valued treasure. Nothing doubted they were still doing their shows at the Sacred Yew now since they swept into their town. He could still hear the mystical yet twang like sound that could both haunt you and soothe you from the aptly named vocalist.

"We are not afraid..."


End file.
